


Профессиональные риски

by mzu_2



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждой отрасли свои профессиональные риски. Дримшэринг не исключение. Написано для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - olya11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессиональные риски

Все начинается с сущей мелочи: Артур замечает, что Ариадна постоянно крутит в пальцах латунного шахматного слона. Хороший координатор внимателен к деталям, а Артур — хороший координатор. Он не торопится делать выводы, но начинает присматриваться.  
Тогда, в лос-анджелесском аэропорту, Кобб растворился в толпе мгновенно. И хотя у Артура есть номер телефона, он уверен: если он позвонит, Кобб не возьмет трубку. И потому Артуру неоткуда узнать, что в действительности произошло в Лимбе.   
Сам Артур с Ариадной возвращаются в Париж вместе. Артур даже не понимает толком, почему он остановил свой выбор на Франции. Он чувствует усталость; это правильная усталость после хорошо выполненной работы, но мысль о том, чтобы лететь куда-то еще, менять паспорта, билеты, гостиницы вызывает глухую головную боль. И Артур уступает себе и решает, что отдохнет. Тем более что весенний Париж ему нравился всегда.  
У Ариадны заканчивается последний год учебы, но вместо Архитектурной школы она все больше и больше времени проводит в снах. Иногда она делит их с Артуром, иногда уходит туда одна. Его PASIV теперь хранится у нее.  
Ариадна строит города. Площади, набережные, офисные центры, дворцы, проспекты сменяют друг друга. Ей нравится менять пространство; небоскребы складываются, как оригами, развертываясь в новые жилые кварталы.   
Книги о невозможных фигурах, иллюстрации Эшера, Реутерсварда, Минго, Корнелиса, Шепарда теперь повсюду в ее маленькой квартире. Трансформации становятся все масштабнее и занимают все меньше времени. Ариадна учится быстро.  
Но когда в очередной раз ткань стандартного макета улицы разрывает Сена, над которой протягивается Новый Мост, Артур мгновенно узнает это место и не выдерживает:  
— Нельзя воспроизводить реальные города, — поверхность воды сталью блестит на солнце, и Артур щурится, — Кобб должен был предупредить тебя об этом.  
Ариадна улыбается, глядя, как вдоль берега поднимаются кварталы:  
— Слушай. У Кобба были проблемы, но я не он.  
И добавляет мягко:  
— Не тревожься за меня.  
Артуру нечего ответить. Но в его воспоминании Мол поднимает взгляд от макета лабиринта: «Ты прав, архитекторы не должны ходить в сон. Но разве есть смысл строить свои города, если никогда их не увидишь?»   
А в этом сне Сена выгибается дугой, Новый мост вздымается вверх и невозможный водопад бесшумно течет вниз, чтобы впасть в самого себя.  
Ариадна смеется.   
Артур верит ей. Очень хочет верить.

Когда наступает июнь, из швейцарского Базеля прилетает Имс. Они сидят в баре, тот рассказывает о заказе — ничего сложного, простое извлечение, — и Артур думает, что эта работа не стоит того, чтобы срываться из Парижа.   
Пожалуй, впервые за последние десять лет у него нет необходимости браться за любую подвернувшуюся работу — если подумать, на деньги, полученные от Сайто, он может теперь не работать до конца жизни. Артур усмехается про себя: конечно, до конца жизни он не выдержит.  
Но ему нужно время. Ему и Ариадне; в том, что Ариадна уже не откажется, не сможет отказаться от управляемых сновидений, Артур уверен. И еще он чувствует, что нашел архитектора, с которым сможет работать; но думает, что хочет привыкнуть к ней — так, как привыкал когда-то работать с Коббом.   
Артур уже знает, что откажется от работы, предложенной Имсом, — как знает это и сам Имс. Покачивая виски в стакане, тот говорит:  
— Ты что, влюбился?  
Артур мягко улыбается:  
— В Ариадну?   
Имс пожимает плечами:  
— Тебе бы не повредило.  
Они улыбаются одновременно.   
Последний раз Артур влюблялся, когда ему было шестнадцать. Но с тех пор прошло много лет, и он стал хорошим координатором. Трезвый внимательный взгляд — на работу, людей, мир вообще - плохо уживается с влюбленностью. Артур слишком рационально взвешивает свои шансы влюбиться в Ариадну, чтобы не понимать, что этого не произойдет никогда.  
— Она спросила меня недавно… — негромко начинает Артур. Имс смотрит внимательно.  
В маленькой студии Ариадны все по-прежнему — почти по-прежнему, так, как было все эти месяцы. Но на старых макетах лежит пыль, кисти присохли в банках с клеем и красками. Из живого в студии сейчас — только постоянные горькие запахи кофе и сомницина.  
На левой руке Ариадны синяки от иглы PASIV не проходят уже давно. Впрочем, на правой руке Артура — тоже.   
Он уже далеко не уверен в том, что видел наяву, а что лишь в разделенном сомнициновом сне. Сновидения и воспоминания одинаково пропитаны слишком реальными запахами, слишком правдоподобно в них ложатся свет и тень, слишком достоверно воспроизведены в них детали.   
Память Артура, цепко удерживающая мелочи, играет с ним дурную шутку.  
Но сомнициновой наркомании не существует, это миф, байка, страшилка извлекателей: в их снах чудовища намного страшнее, — и Артур молчит.   
«Скажи, Артур, — спросила его тогда Ариадна. — Ты работал со многими архитекторами? Как часто… мы начинаем путать сны и реальность, как Мол?». Он пожал плечами: «Коббы экспериментировали с многоуровневыми сновидениями, мало кто ходит так далеко. В обычных разделенных снах… — он не хотел, не мог лгать ей: и ей, своему архитектору, и ей, Ариадне, — случается. Нечасто». После паузы Артур поинтересовался: «Почему ты спрашиваешь?». «Так, подумалось, что это профессиональный риск любого архитектора», — Ариадна в его воспоминании улыбнулась чуть рассеянно и мягко.  
— Нет, ничего, — обрывает Артур себя.  
Имс разводит руками, но не спрашивает.  
Артур улыбается:  
— Я думаю, что буду искать работу не раньше конца лета.   
У него все еще почти нет дурных предчувствий. 

Августовская жара плавит все вокруг — во сне нисколько не лучше, чем снаружи.   
Сознание объекта милитаризовано, они знали это — и были готовы к нестабильности уровня, характерной для больного разума, — но команда допускает слишком много ошибок. Ошибается Джон, их извлекатель, ошибается сам Артур: и теперь все они не просто под огнем — по улице грохочут гусеницы «Пум».   
Он в первый раз видит настолько чудовищную, параноидальную милитаризацию сознания.   
Ариадна бледна, у нее дрожат руки, и Артур не в первый раз жалеет, что сновидцем стала она: умирать больно каждый раз. Он касается плеча Ариадны:  
— Нужно изменение уровня. Перестрой лабиринт!  
Она смотрит на него непонимающим потрясенным взглядом. Рядом хрипло ругается Джон, спешно просматривая украденные документы — горячий ветер рвет бумагу из его рук. Артур его не слушает, он смотрит только на Ариадну:  
— Перекрой доступ проекциям, нам нужно еще всего несколько минут!   
А потом слишком близко разрывается снаряд, и Артур глохнет. Взгляд Ариадны становится сосредоточенным, она говорит что-то — Артуру кажется, что он читает по ее губам: «Это сон», но бог знает, что еще ему привидится. Рядом звучит второй взрыв.  
Ариадна запрокидывает голову, смотрит на уходящий от них вверх небоскреб — и зеркальная стена здания со скрежетом и скрипом наклоняется и переворачивается, выгибаясь и скручиваясь. Бывшая стена смыкается с асфальтом, вгрызается в него, складывается многослойной стеклянной толщей, отделяя их от бронированных машин, и наступает оглушающая тишина.   
Артур вскакивает на ноги, рывком поднимает Ариадну. Секунды тянутся необычайно медленно; Джон торопливо досматривает бумаги и наконец кивает: «Артур, есть!».  
Глаза Ариадны широко раскрыты. Артур стреляет ей в лоб. Себя он убить не успевает - многослойное стекло разлетается, обрушенное проекциями, и появляется обжигающая мучительная боль.   
Агония длится почти с десяток секунд, прежде чем Артур наконец открывает глаза в обшарпанном номере гостиницы в Фонтенбло. Но работа выполнена. «Ведь это главное», - говорит он себе.  
Он находит глазами Ариадну, но она не смотрит на него. Шахматный слон под ее рукой опрокидывается с тихим стуком.   
Им нужно уходить, объект вот-вот проснется, и Артур торопливо сматывает прозрачные трубки PASIV.   
Они торопливо выходят из номера и разделяются: Джон уходит по центральной лестнице, Артур с Ариадной спускаются через пожарный выход. Жара немедленно облепляет их со всех сторон, — так, словно они и не покидали чужого сна.   
У Артура нет времени проверить, как Ариадна; он только чувствует, что у нее очень холодная ладонь. Но это пройдет, — думает он. В конце концов, ведь работа выполнена.  
Проходит почти час, пока фантомное ощущение разрывающего его тело стекла не исчезает окончательно.

Когда в Париже наступили первые холода, им предложили новый заказ.   
Как и в любой технологичной индустрии, в дримшэринге новости расходятся мгновенно, джинн был выпущен из бутылки, и спустя год после заказа Сайто многоуровневые сновидения больше не были чем-то исключительным. Ариадне предложили воспроизвести во сне квартал Дефанс — со всей его невозможной футуристичностью, простором, геометрией, на более глубоком уровне сна — еще один, и еще. Дефанс разного времени, но всегда — красивый, привлекательный, открытый. Квартал мечты, такой, который сломил бы антипатию потенциального инвестора, выросшего в нем еще до того, как район превратился в деловой сити. Город, почти как Париж. Лишь чуть-чуть, совсем ненамного лучше настоящего Парижа.  
Это было опасно. Артур слушал, как Ариадна восторженно говорит о задаче, и думал, что, конечно же, она не сможет отказаться — а он не сможет оставить ее одну, потому что без хорошего координатора в такие сроки заказ не выполнить.  
Первые дни они провели в Дефансе наяву — ходили по улицам, наблюдали, подмечали детали. Все, что сделало бы их лабиринт узнаваемым для цели: как ложится солнечный свет на зеркальные панели небоскребов, как и где бродят толпы туристов, как выглядит квартал во время ланчей, когда на эспланаду выходили сотни клерков…   
По вечерам они возвращались в студию Ариадны, разворачивали PASIV и уходили в сны — где тоже была мастерская. Иногда Ариадна меняла в ней форму окон, или цвет стен, или превращала мансарду в открытый зал. Макет был более просторным и не таким пыльным, как настоящая студия, и фотографии разного времени, ксерокопии, распечатки заполняли стены и стенды, модели лабиринтов постепенно покрывали пол. Здесь хорошо работалось, а время текло медленнее — только так они могли успеть.   
Ариадна начала строить во сне квартал почти сразу, проверяя, смогут ли они реализовать придуманную концепцию. Предсказуемо, с первого раза не получилось. Не получилось и со второго, и с десятого.   
Сам квартал отстраивался мгновенно. Любой уровень разворачивался правильно, с идеально точной линией горизонта и выверенными до мелочей улицами. Тщательнее всего они прорабатывали последний уровень, в котором все башни уже были на месте: Арева, Тоталь, Кер Дефанс, Манхэттен, ЕДФ, Ева и Гранит, — и плавно поднималась Большая арка, и вставали будущие небоскребы.   
Но многоуровневый сон оказывался слишком сложным, а химика, способного заменить Юсуфа, у них не было. Квартал был слишком большим — стоило сновидцу отвлечься, как пространство начинало сходить с ума: сворачивались улиткой улицы, а здания, точно бобовые стебли в детской сказке, вырастали под облака за секунды.   
Они не выходили из мастерской, мало спали и почти не ели. Когда до назначенного срока оставалось всего неделя, они все еще не знали, смогут ли удержать многоуровневый сон или придется менять план, расширяя первый уровень. Переход к одноуровневому сну был опасен: слишком неправдоподобными, детальными, кинематографическими оказывались переходы между Дефансом разных лет.   
— У него нет опыта контролируемых сновидений. Скорее всего, он не заподозрит неладное даже в одном уровне, — сказал как-то Артур об их объекте, ставя около Ариадны кружку с кофе. Она обернулась, взглянула на него:  
— Но такая возможность не исключена.   
Артур молча кивнул. Ариадна покачала головой и прикусила губу. Опустила глаза и увидела кофе — и, протянув руку, провела по ободку чашки:  
— Зачем? Во сне это не имеет смысла.  
Артур недоуменно сощурился, но она уже подхватила кружку, рассеянно взглянула на макет:  
— Посмотри. Я думаю, если мы сделаем здесь и здесь переходы с большой эспланады, то сможем уменьшить моделируемую площадь.   
Артур хотел было найти игральную кость, но не нашел ее в кармане сразу, а потом разговор отвлек его. Он вспомнил о тотеме только поздно вечером; впрочем, это неважно. Они оба просто слишком устали, после заказа все встанет на свои места, подумалось тогда Артуру.  
Марк — их новый извлекатель, высокий смуглый итальянец — приходил в студию, отвлекал их вопросами, критиковал макеты, нервничал. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Но за три дня до работы Ариадна стала спокойнее и задумчивее; и кварталы, словно реагируя на ее настроение, стали стабильнее, разом на всех уровнях сна.   
В день работы Артур с Ариадной спокойно вышли утром из ее студии, пришли в условленный отель, нашли уже усыпленную цель. Все прошло по плану — размеренная прогулка по улицам, освещенных не по-зимнему ярким солнцем, мимо красивых, невозможно красивых зданий, устремленных в небо и в будущее. Погружение на более глубокие уровни — аккуратное, бережное, незаметное усыпление в лобби отеля и в вертолете над городом; и пробуждение, идеально выверенное, бережно возвращающее объект обратно в настоящее и оставляющее легкую тоску по пока не выстроенному в реальности будущему.   
Они договариваются встретиться вечером: Ариадна говорит, что хочет наконец выспаться, но Артур слишком устал, он знает, что не уснет. Снова и снова вспоминая и анализируя ход работы, он убеждается: все прошло по плану, так, как и должно было быть у хорошо продуманного, отточенного до мелочей проекта.   
Эта работа кажется ему началом новой жизни. Нового будущего, в котором не будет безумных проекций его напарника, или постоянных смертей, или предательств, — они смогут выбирать заказы, думает он, бродя по парижским улицам. Они смогут выбирать заказы и заказчиков, смогут — если Ариадна захочет — увидеть весь мир. Азия быстро развивается, там спрос на промышленный шпионаж особенно велик.   
Артур думает о будущем — не просто о будущем заказе, а о настоящем будущем, в котором есть что-то, кроме работы. Есть Ариадна.   
С этой мыслью спустя несколько часов он поднимается по ступеням в ее студию, открывает дверь ключом и останавливается в дверях. Ариадна смотрит на него — задумчиво и немного рассеянно.  
Она сидит на полу; перед ней — маленькая шахматная фигурка. Ариадна крутит в руках острый макетный нож.  
— Скажи, Артур, — негромко говорит она. — Ты уверен, что выброс был?   
Артур мягко опускается рядом с ней на колени, накрывает ее руку с ножом своей ладонью. Он ищет свой тотем, но вместо него нащупывает в кармане ручку, ключи, монеты.   
Игральной кости нет.


End file.
